hetaliafandomcom_de-20200214-history
England
Zitat: ''Sag nicht immer "learned". Es heißt "learnt"!'' England (イギリス'','' Igirisu) ist einer der Hauptcharaktere des Mangas Hetalia: Axis Powers. Er repräsentiert das Vereinigte Königreich Großbritannien und Nordirlan (United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland) und England, er gehört zu den Alliierten. Er wird meistens England genannt was als eine verkürzte Form des Vereinigten Königreichs Großbritannien und Nordirland dient. Im Jahre 2008 gab Himaruya seinen Charakteren menschliche Namen, Englands Name ist Arthur Kirkland (アーサー・カークランド'','' Āsā Kākurando). Eigenschaften 'Persönlichkeit und Interessen' Früher Pirat, heute ein Gentleman (?) und ein Königreich mit viel Regen. Wurde ursprünglich von Frankreich klein gehalten, rastete dann aber aus und nahm Frankreich seine obere Hälfte weg. Seitdem kommen die beiden trotz Dauerstreits nicht voneinander los. Der größte Rabauke Europas, der seine Piratenvergangenheit ausnutzt, Tumblr lte2hyRafB1qjdatuo5 250.jpg|Ein England-Chibi als Vampir Tumblr loes5u4U9x1qjdatuo1 1280.jpg|ein Pik-Chibi von England Tumblr lnzpwsfkwz1qjdatuo1 1280.jpg|eine Chibi-Version von England 160px-EnglandChibi.png|eine Chibi-Version von England Tumblr lklgfir75j1qjdatuo1 1280df.png|Ein England-Chibi Spanien ärgert und sich überall Kolonien anschaft. Charakter: er ist ein Zyniker, verliert nicht gerne und ist ein wenig trotzig. Anfangs wirkt er leicht unterkühlt, aber wenn man sich mit ihm angefreundet hat, kann er sogar ziemlich aufopfernd sein. Er hat ein böses Mundwerk, ist aber kein übler Kerl. Er liebt Geister, Elfen, Magie und Sagen so sehr, dass es sogar das Bürgerrecht für Geister sowie Geisterreisen gibt. Außerdem hört man von diesem Land häufig bekloppte, erotische Nachrichten. Beziehungen 'Frankreichright' Hauptartikel: Frankreich Obwohl er mit Frankreich zu den Alliierten gehört stehen sie schon seit Geburt auf Kriegsfuß, da Frankreich England früher terrorisierte, worauf England schließlich einen Wutanfall bekam. Er nahm Frankreich seine obere Hälfte, lachte Frankreich wegen Jeanne D'arc aus und besiegte Napoleon. Zur Zeit der Suezkrise wollte Frankreich ihn sogar zur Heirat zwingen, was England aber noch verhindern konnte. Durch ihre geschichtliche Rivalität streiten sich die beiden über die kleinsten Dinge (wie z. B. Sprache und Kultur), sie haben auch sehrwohl Respekt voreinander. 'Amerika' Hauptarikel: Amerika Amerika wurde als kleines Kind von Finnland und Schweden entdeckt. Als er und Frankreich über Finnland von Amerika erfuhren, begannen sie zu kämpfen wer Amerikas älterer Bruder sei, obwohl Amerika England wählte, fing er an zu weinen, weil er nicht das selbe wie Frankreichs Küche bieten konnte. Er kümmerte sich um Amerika wie um einen "kleinen Bruder" und besuchte Amerika zu Hause, wann immer er die Zeit fand, obwohl er immer lange braucht um wieder nach Europa zurückkehren. Nur Amerika mochte Englands Küche, da England und Amerika die selben Geschmacksnerven hatten. Er schenkte Amerika Spielzeug und Kleidung und erwies sich als sehr anhänglich. Eines Tages, als England zu Besuch kam, war er überrascht zu erfahren, dass Amerika von einen Kind zum Jugendlichen und Erwachsenen geworden war, schließlich wurde Amerika immer unabhängiger und verlies England . Bald darauf brach der Unabhängigkeitskrieg aus Amerika kämpfte für seine Freiheit und das Recht darauf eine eigene Nation zu sein. Kurz vor dem Ende des Krieges konnte er nicht auf Amerika schießen, als er die Gelegenheit hatte. Er kapitulierte und erlaubte Amerika unabhängig zu sein. Während England kniete, dachte Amerika "Dabei warst du mal so groß..." 'Japan' Hauptartikel: Japan England und Japan kommen gut miteinander aus obwohl sie sehr verschieden sind, doch beide haben nicht sehr left|110pxviele Freunde. 'Russland' Hauptartikel: Russland Es scheint das wenn England Dämonen beschwört das er immer Russland herbeiruft. Russland scheint eine Art von Groll gegen England zu haben da er verhinderte das Russland südliche Gebiete wie z. B. China einnehmen konnte. 'Sealand' Hauptartikel: Sealand Sealand ist sein jüngster Bruder, eine von ihm verlassene Maunsell-Seefestung, die sich Ende des WWIIs selbst als Nation erklärte. Die beiden streiten oft, weil Sealand als vollwertige Nation anerkannt werden will und schleicht sich oft in Konferenzen um die anderen Länder zu besuchen (wie der G8 in dem Seeland vorgab Kanada zu sein). Sealand möchte ihn irgendwann übertrumpfen. 'Spanien' Hauptartikel: Spanien Spanien war einmal eine mächtige Seemacht, die aber von England besiegt wurde was Spanien nicht sehr glücklich macht, den er ärgert diesen gern deswegen. Anime thumb|left|... erster Auftritt im AnimeEr erscheint das 1. Mal in Folge 1, bei der Weltkonferenz. Er wiederspricht den unrealistischen Vorschlag Amerikas, wodurch es durch Frankreichs Meinung zum Streit zwischen ihm, Amerika und Frankreich kommt. Dieser Streit wird letztendlich von Deutschland geschlichtet. Galerie 312px-UKUniform.png Traditional_UK.png tumblr_lkj4l2qz381qjdatuo1_500.jpg tumblr_lknjp7eLDY1qjdatuo1_500.jpg Tumblr lmrkccIOGd1qjdatuo1 1280.jpg tumblr_lmrjtgqVFI1qjdatuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lmsi42eeMM1qjdatuo1_1280.jpg UKMovieUniform.png Trivia *England glaubt an alle möglichen Fabelwesen und kann diese auch sehen *Amerika kann seinen Lagerschuppen nicht aufräumen weil da zu viele Erinnerungen an England drinnen liegen *Nach Englands Meinung soll Amerika früher süß gewesen sein Quelle Manga - Hetalia Axis Powers Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Alliierte Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Europäische Staaten